The invention concerns a cover for the ends of one or more zippers. More particularly, it relates to a cover for the ends of gas-tight and liquid tight zippers which ends extend toward each other in a straight line or at a particular angle.
It is often desirable for containers, tents, awnings, and other structures made from textiles or composite textiles to have openings of various types and for various purposes, e.g., manholes, windows, and similar openings, that can be opened and closed by removing and inserting matching fittings. The fittings can be made out of different materials, e.g., transparent plastic sheet or netting. These fittings of various materials can also become damaged, worn out, or scratched from use and handling or can undergo other deformations that render them unusable, at which time they must be removed and a new fitting of the same type inserted. This replacement process has heretofore involved considerable time and labor when the joint between the fitting, e.g., a pane of transparent plastic for a tent or awning, is permanent and tight. Providing the edges of the opening and of its associated fitting with one or more take-apart zippers has accordingly been proposed, whereby the fitting can be inserted into and removed from the opening by way of the zipper.